


I Won't Touch You Till We're Burning

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Sungjin always takes good care of Dowoon.(Featuring soft-top!Sungjin and good boy!Dowoon.)





	I Won't Touch You Till We're Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sungwoon deserves more smut.

“You feeling alright?” He swept Dowoon’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

 

Dowoon nodded shakily. His knuckles were white from where he gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in. Sweat rolled down Dowoon’s face. His cock’s was an almost angry red against his stomach and the occasional whimper he made sent sparks up Sungjin’s spine.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Dowoon.” He let out a sharp moan as Sungjin dragged his fingertips over his cock before stroking him slowly with one hand, palming the head with his other. “Are you going to be able to stay good for me, or do you need some help?”

 

“Help,” Dowoon’s voice cracked as Sungjin ran his tongue over his nipples. “I can’t do it, I need help.”

 

“Do you want the cock ring?” Dowoon nodded, and he let his head fall back against the headrest when Sungjin secured the silicone ring in place. “Do you want to be tied down too?”

 

He shook his head, eyes still closed. “I’m okay.”

 

“Alright then, open your eyes and look at me.” Sungjin ran his fingers through Dowoon’s hair absently. “Tell me the rules again.”

 

“Communicate. I have to tell you when I want something, and safeword means you’ll stop everything immediately.”

 

“Tell me your safeword.”

 

“Echo.” Sungjin turned up the dial on the little remote in his pocket and Dowoon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Oh my god!”

 

“What are the rest of the rules, Dowoon?”

 

He blinked up at Sungjin owlishly, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. “No- no touching without asking. No coming without asking.”

 

Sungjin leaned down to kiss his fluttering eyelids. “Good boy. Now, you’re going to stay right here while I go finish some chores in the living room, okay? I’ll be back in five, so shout if you need me.”

 

Dowoon pressed his lips together and looked down at the ground before muttering something too quietly for Sungjin to hear. “What was that?”

 

“I-I don’t want you to go.” Dowoon repeated more clearly, when he looked up at Sungjin, there were tears in the corners of his eyes. “I want you to stay with me.”

 

“Okay,” Sungjin kissed him softly. “I’ll bring the laundry in here then, but that means you have to wait until I’m done everything.”

 

“I can help.” Dowoon sat up in the chair eagerly, letting out a gasp when the plug pressed deeper inside him. “I want to help.”

 

Sungjin grinned and Dowoon smiled back. “Alright then. Don’t make a mess, or there’s going to be consequences though.”

 

“I won’t, I promise.” He stood up from the chair with a shudder. “I’ll be careful.”

 

Honestly, Sungjin was having a hard time concentrating with Dowoon standing on other side of the bed, letting out quiet mewls whenever he fiddled with the remote in his pocket. Sungjin had been denying himself for as long as he'd been teasing Dowoon, and he was so hard it hurt. Dowoon’s hands shook, sweat rolled down his neck, and Sungjin was pretty sure that he’d put three socks together at one point, but he had this adorable little wrinkle of concentration in his brow and Sungjin just didn’t have it in him to reprimand him when he looked so cute. He could put the both of them out of their misery, but Sungjin liked watching Dowoon sweat. He kept biting his lip and squeezing his thighs together, and he was flushed from head to toe. He could tell Dowoon wanted to touch himself. He kept subtly shifting positions on the bed, unconsciously trying to fuck back against the plug inside of him or rub his aching cock against something for some sort of relief. Dowoon's bangs stuck to his forehead, his lips were swollen, wet ,and red, and Sungjin wanted to hold him down and fuck him into oblivion.

 

Sungjin turned off the vibrations completely and Dowoon slumped forward onto his elbows with a disappointed groan.

 

“You okay, baby?” He asked, folding the last pair of jeans. “Did you need something?”

 

“No.” Dowoon took a shuddering breath and tried to stand back up only to let out an almost pained whimper when Sungjin turned the vibrator back on. “Wait, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

 

Sungjin dropped the clothes immediately and made his way over to Dowoon’s side, pulling him into his arms. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No,” Dowoon buried his face into Sungjin’s neck. “I just want you to touch me. Let me kiss you, fuck my mouth, anything.”

 

He threw the comforter, along with the haphazardly folded clothes, onto the floor and pulled Dowoon onto the bed. Peppering Dowoon’s face with kisses, he made his way downwards towards his swollen cock. Dowoon let out a shout when Sungjin licked the shaft and ran his fingertips along the head, fingers coming back slick with precum. Sungjin put his fingers to Dowoon’s mouth and groaned when he sucked them gently.

 

“Open your mouth for me, baby.”

 

Dowoon obeyed immediately, popping up to kneel in front of Sungjin who sat at the edge of the bed, pulling him out of his pants with practiced ease. He groaned as Dowoon gave him a firm lick before taking as much of him as he could into his mouth. Sungjin dug his fingers into Dowoon’s hair and gave it a firm pull, groaning when he moaned around him. He felt the gentle drag of teeth as he fucked up into Dowoon’s mouth, gently at first, then recklessly, knowing that Dowoon could take it. That he liked it. Spit was running down his chin and the noises he made pulled equally lewd ones from Sungjin's lips. Dowoon looked up at Sungjin through his lashes and attempted to smile around his cock.

 

He smothered a breathy laugh. “Stop flirting and focus, Dowoon.”

 

His sentence ended in a groan when Dowoon took Sungjin all the way down his throat, swallowing around him. He held his position for several moments before pulling off with a gasp, lips wet with spit and precum. "Open your mouth, baby."

 

Sungjin jerked himself frantically, letting his cum fall into Dowoon's sweetly open mouth. Dowoon swallowed without being told and Sungjin watched as he shivered from the vibrator in his body, crying out when Sungjin cranked it up as high as it would go. He let out a pained moan when he fell forwards against Sungjin and his cock brushed up against Sungjin's leg, smearing precum against his sweatpants. When Dowoon looked up at Sungjin, his eyes were glassy.

 

Sungjin pulled him back up onto the bed and he moaned loudly when Sungjin nipped at his neck. “Hyung, please…” 

 

He gently pressed Dowoon back against the mattress, carefully slicking up his fingers with the lube. “I want to hear you say it, Dowoonie.”

 

Dowoon looked on the verge of tears. “Please, fuck me with your fingers.”

 

Sungjin kissed him deeply before immediately wrapping his lips around the head of Dowoon’s cock. He let out a shout that turned into a sob when Sungjin flicked his tongue against the slit. Flushed red from head to toe, Dowoon still kept his hands flat against the bed. His hair was a mess and when Sungjin gently started to ease the still vibrating plug out of his body, he let out an actual scream.

 

“Please, please, please-” He chanted, knuckles white as he clenched the sheets. “Please fuck me. I’ve been so good, hyung, please, please, please-”

 

That was enough for Sungjin and he pulled the cock ring off while he thrust two of his fingers into Dowoon. He shuddered and cried out as Sungjin eased worked another finger inside him, fucked him the way he knew Dowoon liked it, hard and fast.

 

“Dowoon, cum.” Sungjin leaned over to take the head of his cock into his mouth, fucking him with vigor as he sucked him hard.

 

“Fuck!” He felt Dowoon’s hands fly to his head and push down as he came into Sungjin’s mouth. “Oh fuck!”

 

Sungjin swallowed as much as he could before batting Dowoon’s hands away and pulling off with a cough. He leaned up to give Dowoon a kiss and noticed his face was wet with tears.

 

“Dowoon? What’s wrong?”

 

“I was bad.” He said, tears still streaming down his face. “I touched you without asking. I didn’t mean to, but I did. I’m so sorry, hyung, I tried so hard!”

 

Sungjin pulled him into a hug and shushed him gently. “It’s okay, you did such a good job. You were perfect.”

 

“I wasn’t good.” Dowoon whimpered, breathing hard against Sungjin’s neck. “I broke the rule.”

 

“Shh…” Sungjin stroked his hair and rocked him slowly. “You were perfect, you’re always so good for me, Dowoonie. You follow directions so well and you’re always moan so sweetly for me. You’re my best boy and I’m going to take care of you.”

 

“Promise?” He sniffled, looking back up at Sungjin with red eyes. “Promise I’m your favourite?”

 

“I swear it.” Sungjin wiped away his tears. “No one even comes close.”

 

Dowoon’s breathing calmed and he buried his face back into Sungjin’s neck. “Okay.” He said softly.

 

“Good boy.” Sungjin rubbed his back in slow circles. “We’re going to take a shower now, okay?”

 

Dowoon clung to him the entire time Sungjin washed the two of them, vulnerable and trusting Sungjin to take care of him completely. He didn’t spend too much time in the shower, efficiently washing the two of them before putting Dowoon into his biggest hoodie and softest boxers. He sat down on onto the couch and pulled Dowoon close to him.

 

“Do you wanna watch a movie, baby?”

 

“Yeah,” Dowoon’s voice was steadier now and most of the tension had left his body. “hyung, will you make me hot chocolate?”

 

“Of course.” He gave him a peck before making his way to the kitchen.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Yeah?” Sungjin called back, “Everything okay?”

 

“Can I get it with milk instead of hot water?” There was a definite whine in Dowoon’s voice. “Please?”

 

“Yes, you big baby.”

 

“Hey!” Dowoon protested, “You told me I was your best boy!”

 

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive.” Sungjin took the steaming mug of milk from out of the microwave and mixed in the hot chocolate powder. He took a sip and walked it over to Dowoon, carefully wrapping his hands around it. “Careful, it’s hot.”

 

“Thanks, hyung.” Dowoon gave him a giant smile, the kind he only pulled out when he wanted something. “Can we watch Guardians of the Galaxy?”

 

Sungjin fought the urge to sigh. He was pretty sure Dowoon could probably recite it word for word at this point. “Of course.” He pulled up the movie and, sure enough, Dowoon immediately started humming along to the background music.

 

“Spoiled.” Sungjin said, sitting back into his previous spot, letting Dowoon lean back against him contentedly.

 

“You made me this way.” He said, squirming away when Sungjin reached to pinch his cheek. “Hyung, my hot chocolate!”

 

“What about it?” Sungjin pulled the mug out of Dowoon’s hands and pulled him into a kiss. He tasted like hot chocolate and Sungjin felt a shiver of arousal creep up his spine as Dowoon submitted to him, docile and willing in his arms.

 

His hand was slowly sneaking its way up Dowoon’s hoodie when he pulled away abruptly. “Wait, my movie!” He shoved Sungjin back into his previous position and grabbed his mug, curling up again. “Oh, good, Rocket just showed up.”

 

Sungjin let his head fall back and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Cockblocked by a CGI raccoon. He let out a deep sigh through his nose before looking back up at Dowoon. He had both hands cupped around the mug and was watching the screen eagerly, his lips already pulled up in the corners in anticipation of a joke he already knew was coming.

 

He leaned forward to kiss Dowoon on the temple. “I love you, Dowoonie.”

 

Dowoon tore his attention away from the TV momentarily to kiss him back. “Love you too.”

 

Sungjin leaned back against the couch and resigned himself to an hour and a half of pretending to laugh at jokes he’s heard dozens of times before. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
